silvers_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Luna
credit goes to [https://animal-jam-clans.wikia.com/wiki/User:Germman Germman.] Name breakdown: *'Luna:' the moon; Artemis the moon goddess in Greek Mythology Additional: *'Birth season:' Autumn **'Element:' Air **'Zodiac:' Libra Appearance Luna is a large skeletal dragon with medium-sized wings. Her eyes are black, but they turn blue when she's about to do a breath attack. Her bones appear to be a blue-gray, and her wing membranes are slate gray. Luna has holes in her wing membranes, but nonetheless can still fly just fine. She has onahau blue plasma-breath. Like all Bone dragons, she has two large horns on her head, and two sets of overbite fangs in her mouth. Base (#658DA7; 'Bermuda Gray') Eyes (#000000; 'Black') Talons (#586474; 'Shuttle Gray') Wings (#707793; 'Slate Gray') Breath (#CDFFFE; 'Onahau') Personality ( + ) *'Loyal:' If she sees that someone is worthy following, she'll nearly dedicate her life them. She won't give up any suspicions she may have though, and might end up doing investigating if she gains reason to. *'Modest:' She sees most things as "no big deal" and will always give at least some credit to her partner(s) in whatever the situation was, if there were any. She won't accept huge gifts for something, either. *'Honest:' She mostly tells the truth, and will only lie if absolutely necessary (for her own good). She's not too fond of lying, but probably will to get out of a predicament. ---- ( = ) *'Determined:' She won't give up anything she tries very easily! She'll keep trying until she either finds something else to do, succeeds, or decides it's impossible. *'Stubborn:' She generally hates getting help. She'll never accept any help, ask for any unless it's a dire situation, or she has no clue how to do something or where to start trying things. *'Playful:' Sometimes she won't appear to be taking things seriously, and can end up joking around quite a bit. ---- ( - ) *'Destructive:' She tends to be a bit destructive in fighting, as she won't hold back unless it's a spar. Luckily, she'll try to keep the fighting away from innocents, if possible... *'Impatient:' She hates waiting unless she doesn't care, but will always try to make the waiting process speed up if she gets annoyed from it. *'Forgetful:' She forgets a lot of things, like what she had eaten the day before. Sometimes, she'll forget important things, or she'll forget something the moment she needs it. History Dragonethood (0-7 moons) *Luna is hatched during a lunar eclipse in the mountains, to her mother, Starfire, and her father, Sapphire. She had no siblings. *Luna is taken back home. *Sapphire is gone when Luna is 3-5. *Sapphire returns when Luna turns 6, but dies shortly after. *The Forest tribe attacks the Bone tribe's palace. *Starfire is severely injured. *Starfire recovers, and she and Luna move to a different part of the toxic swamp. *Sapphire's aunt, Ruby, visits, and lives with the family for a while. Young Adulthood (8-15 moons) *The Forest tribe and Bone tribe make peace. *Ruby returns to her home. *Luna starts learning how to fight at age 9. *Starfire falls ill when Luna is 12. *Ruby returns, and teaches Luna how to hunt soon after. *Starfire dies, and Ruby moves in permanently with Luna. Adulthood (16 moons-Now) *Luna meets and becomes friends with Sky of the Bone tribe. *Luna meets her grandparents: Crystal and Silver; Feather and Sol. *Feather and Sol leave. *Luna finds a new place to live in the swamp. *The Bone and Lightning tribes go to war. *Sky betrays the Bone tribe and joins the Lightning tribe. *Crystal and Silver leave. At the same time, Luna meets and becomes friends with Venom. *Luna joins the war at age 21. *Luna makes her first kill at age 23. *Luna is nearly killed, but Sol saves her and he dies in the process. *Luna is assigned to a group to storm the Lightning tribe from their homes. *Luna ends up destroying a whole mountain peak, killing or injuring a few Lightning dragons. *The Lightning tribe kills Venom. *Luna is on the defensive, and loses track of her age. *One year later, Luna is promoted to Private First Class. *Another year passes before Luna sets out in the midst of the war again. *Luna wipes out an entire mountain, almost fully destroying the Lightning tribe palace and kills their king. *The Lightning tribe surrenders and signs a peace treaty, and Luna becomes a war hero. *Luna retires from the army. *Luna has to pay off a large debt for damage to the Lightning tribe palace and towns. *In a full 6 years, Luna finally pays off all her debt. *Luna relocates her home to some toxic ruins next to a forest. Relationships |-| Family = ''Character Username - (Relationship)'' Starfire NPC - Mother "You were a great mother, and I'll miss you." Sapphire NPC - Father "He was okay, I guess. But I really didn't know him that much." Ruby NPC - Aunt "You were a good foster parent after Mother died. Well, you were actually a bit too strict, but I loved you nontheless." Crystal NPC - Grandmother "You were fun, and amazing at making meals! Anyone else would just eat prey raw." Silver NPC - Grandfather "You weren't quite as fun, but you're quite admirable." Feather NPC - Grandmother "I barely got to know you, but I sort of had a liking to you when we first met." Sol NPC - Grandfather "You were waaaaaaaay too quiet. But I am forever super grateful for when you saved my life in the war." |-| Tribemates = ''Character Username - Relationship/Gender'' Twilight NPC - War Buddy/Female "You always sat with me on the days when the troops would sit at base camp and eat our meals. We also commonly shared meals so that was fun. Then you disappeared one day." |-| Friends = ''Character Username - Trust'' Venom NPC - 78% "He was quite clumsy and kinda shy, but I took a bit of a liking to him anyhow." |-| Other = ''Character Username - Relationship/Gender'' Sky NPC - Ex-friend; Traitor/Female "What the hell dude? I hope you died in the war, you little..!" Gallery All art is appreciated! Luna.jpg|Luna IRL Category:Original Characters Category:Dragons